


To Burn The Length And Breadth of Sky

by minikate



Series: Solace(中文) [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 21:39:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16003847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minikate/pseuds/minikate
Summary: 一張紙條讓Steve來到Loki身邊，而他看到的可能會改變所有事情。





	To Burn The Length And Breadth of Sky

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [To Burn The Length And Breadth of Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116735) by [BigSciencyBrain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigSciencyBrain/pseuds/BigSciencyBrain). 



> 自我流翻譯w

  
  
　　Steve再次遇見Loki的時候，他只是火光照耀下映在牆上的一抹陰影。  
  
　　「Steve，等一下。」Natasha阻止。  
  
　　但Steve已經邁開腳步朝他奔去。  
  
　　他們不知道敵人究竟是誰，SHIELD一直在追蹤這些人，想找出到底是誰按下那些假眼裡的死亡按鈕。Steve想知道是誰拿走了Erskine的研究結果，然後調製出致命的雞尾酒送給那些只是想照顧家人的好人。  
  
　　他翻滾過一個轉角，起身時背靠著一部大台的SUV車身。到底有多少人？和他一樣還有和他不一樣的。他利用這台SUV的鏡子和車窗觀察前方的情勢，SHIELD很快會出現，但他們會盡可能地隱藏起來。他們最大的優勢就是他們是隱藏著的。  
  
　　美國隊長沒有能保持匿名的奢侈。他的身分證明就大大地漆在盾牌上，像根閃亮的火把。  
  
　　一名強化士兵被丟向他旁邊的車輛後撞到地上。Steve趁機矮身向前，盾牌邊緣敲向那人的太陽穴讓他不省人事。解決一個。  
  
　　當Steve轉身，他在那個瞬間忘了如何呼吸。  
  
　　Loki在 _跳舞_ 。  
  
　　不可能錯認那些舞步，雖然和在自由鎮那時比起來它們更加迅速危險。雖沒看到Loki手上有武器，但很快地Steve了解到他根本不需要。這是死亡之舞，而Loki已經熟練地將他的一對翅膀當作致命武器，他不需要靠近那些人就能把他們解決。血液隨著每一個跳躍和旋轉飛灑在空中，他用兇惡的精準和難以置信的優雅戰鬥著。  
  
　　Steve確認倒下的敵人保持原狀。很快他們周圍只剩下建築物燃燒時的熾熱和怒吼。Loki停下身形轉向Steve，他銳利的雙翼前緣血液不斷滴落。  
  
　　「還有其他人嗎？」Steve開口，努力把視線轉向街道。他們必須找出是誰藏在這些攻擊的背後。  
  
　　SHIELD出現在街道的另一頭，Steve忍不住想著他們能遲些來就好了。當他轉回視線想開口講話，才發現Loki悄悄地縮短了他們之間的距離。  
  
　　黑色的翅膀包圍著他們，隔絕了火光和熱氣。Loki的面具觸感冰涼，比Steve摸過的所有絲綢還要光滑柔軟。當感覺到Loki的雙手撫上他的頭髮，Steve忍不住驚訝地張開了嘴，Loki趁此機會將舌頭滑入他口中。在他下腹聚集的火焰和他們身後燃燒著建築的火焰一樣熾熱，一樣充滿毀滅性。不一樣的是他的火焰是黑暗，饑渴，和恐懼。  
  
　　他 _想要_ 。  
  
　　「Loki。」在他們分開時Steve努力開口說話。建築物燃燒時的熱意劃過皮膚，但和他體內的火焰相比不值一題。一陣羽翼拍打和勁風過後，Loki消失在夜色裡。  
  
　　當其他人靠近時他仍站在原地，抬頭盯著Loki消失的方向。Natasha審視著眼前的場面，她銳利的雙眼沒有錯過一絲一毫。  
  
　　「你應該留一些給我們，」她一邊說著把槍收回槍套裡。「你的臉上有些…」  
  
　　Steve看著她的動作也抬手摸向自己的臉，然後發現自己指尖沾滿了濕滑的血液。  
  
　　「在你能好好清洗一番前試著不要把手摸上頭髮，至少不要讓它們沾到更多。」  
  
　　他疑惑地摸向頭髮，才感覺到它們也沾滿了鮮血。Steve放下雙手，看著血跡在他皮膚上像打翻的水彩一樣暈開。他這才意識到Loki的雙手勢必也沾滿了鮮血。他轉頭看向周圍，注意到SHIELD探員和他保持著一大段距離，有些用眼角餘光警戒地看著他。  
  
　　「我們已經掌握現場了，Steve。」Natasha再次打斷他的思緒。「你要不要先回去？你需要好好清洗一下，或許要用到洗車機呢。」  
  
　　一直到回到大樓裡照到鏡子，Steve才看清自己SHIELD制服上濺滿了血液。而他的臉、脖子和頭髮也有著模糊到看不出是手印的斑斑血跡。  
  
　　脫下制服時，Steve在一個口袋裡發現一張摺起來的小紙條。紙條上的整齊字跡是一個地址。

　　他盡快地洗去身上的汗汙和血跡，沒有完全擦乾身體而讓布料黏在身上，Steve仍顫抖著雙手使勁穿上衣服和牛仔褲。走出大樓時他將紙條收在褲子口袋內，手機留在房間桌上，反正短時間內他們不會需要他。他低著頭拉高外套衣領，不想被人行道上擦身而過的人認出身分，走到他的目的地需要將近一個小時。  
  
　　目的地的建築根本是”危樓”的最佳範例。  
  
　　Steve用力盯著這幢房子，知道自己確實沒有走錯地方。前門被鐵鍊鎖起來，所以他繞往旁邊的小巷尋找其他入口。有一道樓梯從街上通往地下，在最底部有一扇沒有握把的門。他小心翼翼地走下樓梯，舉起手敲門。  
  
　　在他的手真正碰到那扇金屬門前，他就聽到鎖扣打開的聲音，然後門扉向內打開了幾吋。  
  
　　裡面有亮光，但非常微弱。Steve踏上短短的幾道階梯來到主要空間。房屋內部從天花板到地板被整個打通，只留下支撐的樑柱。驚異著眼前的景象，他認真研究了一下整個建築的空間規劃。有臥室─他能看到一張大床─更高一點的樓層還有廚房。所有的樓梯都還留著，但幾乎被書籍和其他物品佔滿，無法發揮它們原本的功能。  
  
　　這整棟屋子變成了一個鳥籠，Steve幡然醒悟。  
  
　　屋內昏暗的光亮來自數以百計的蠟燭。它們散佈在屋內的每個角落，圍繞著樑柱、佔據沒有被使用的臺階和平面。蠟燭搖曳的火光讓許多地方仍留在陰影裡。其中一面牆邊有座壁爐，爐柵後面正燃著溫暖的火焰。  
  
　　「Loki？」他小聲地呼喚。  
  
　　一陣風聲回應了他。Loki從他上方的某處陰影躍下，站到房屋中間。他只穿著一件破舊的牛仔褲，赤裸著上身，而那件褲子也岌岌可危地掛在他的髖骨上。他的頭髮潮濕，看起來才剛洗過。  
  
　　他們之間的靜默幾乎凝成實體。Steve脫下鞋子和襪子放在樓梯口旁，謹慎地一步步走向Loki。屋內還有各種尺寸形狀的桌子和長凳，Steve注意到這裡沒有普通的椅子或沙發，沒有會壓迫Loki翅膀的傢俱。他從未思考過如果背上多了其他部位這個世界探索起來會是什麼樣子。在幾步距離外Steve停下腳步，看著Loki倒出兩杯深紅色的酒液。他突然覺得衣服的領口有點過緊地束著他的喉嚨。  
  
　　Steve脫掉外套放在最靠自己的一張板凳上，走過幾步距離接下Loki手中的酒杯。他的手心汗濕，而且雙頰開始漲紅。在一步一步走向這座舊倉房時，他拒絕承認自己來到這裡是為了什麼。  
  
　　他是為了性而來到這裡的。  
  
　　手中的酒杯是唯一阻止他抓起外套往那扇門逃去的原因。那扇沒有門把可能只能由魔法打開的門。他喝下一大口酒希望能安撫自己的緊張。  
  
　　「Thor跟我說了你母親的事。」Steve脫口而出，然後為自己說出的話感到尷尬恐慌忍不住縮了下身子。「我的母親也去世了，在我還是小孩子的時候。」  
  
　　Loki面上的表情沒有波動。他眨了眨眼，而這個動作比起人類卻讓他莫名地更像是一隻大鳥。在啜飲每一口酒之間他都輕輕晃著手中的酒杯。  
  
　　「我只是想說──我很遺憾，很遺憾發生在你母親身上的事。」Steve微弱地結束這句話，因為覺得難堪而燒紅了臉。  
  
　　因為Loki沒有任何回應，Steve只剩下喝酒和張望整個屋子這兩件事能做。漸漸的，他發現自己盯著Loki的腳。他記下牛仔褲從他膝下垂下的樣子，記下丹寧布料包住他大腿肌肉的樣子。視線移到Loki的腹部時他發現自己喝完了酒。Loki遞出酒瓶，然後Steve不自覺地將酒杯送過去，看著深色液體流下杯子。  
  
　　Loki的皮膚在微暗的光線下看起來如此光滑，Steve猜想也許他真的是從毫無瑕疵的白色大理石雕刻而成。他想要Loki轉過身體，好讓他能看清黑色羽毛和白色肌膚的分界，但他用更多的酒把那些話沖下喉嚨。  
  
　　他到底該做什麼？Steve不認為站在原地盯著對方喝酒這件事能再堅持更久，但他不知道該說些什麼，又或者是他該不該第一個動作，也不知道如果由他開頭的話該做些什麼。Loki真的有期待他做些什麼嗎？  
  
　　為什麼他要來到這個地方？  
  
　　他想著很多事情也什麼都沒想；納粹和冰和失去的七十年；復仇者和SHIELD和這個瘋狂的世界。在這座永不沉睡的城市，他想要躲開那些光芒，他想要找個地方放下盾牌不再戰鬥。  
  
　　他想要忘掉美國隊長。  
  
　　「你的願望是什麼？」Loki用虛假的溫柔問他。他的嘴角上揚成一個小小的微笑，雙眼閃爍著危險的光芒。  
  
　　Steve深知自己渴望的同時也對它一無所知。他想知道Loki的肌膚是不是摸起來和看起來一樣光滑，想感受他羽翼拍打時的陣陣勁風。所有他的慾想─無法命名也無法定義─糾結在他的胸口。感覺像是有個黑暗危險的東西藏在他體內，焦躁地抓著他的皮膚想要逃出來。他不知道這是怎麼回事，但知道自己必須找出來。  
  
　　Tony常常掛在嘴上的那句話是什麼？要就放手一搏不然就乾脆放棄。（Go big or go home.）  
  
　　他不想要等，不想要慢慢來，不想要做正確的事。他完全不想思考。他想要的─真真切切想要的─是感受那相同的熾熱，讓那火焰將他燃燒殆盡，讓SHIELD再也找不到他。  
  
　　無論他們多麼努力尋找。  
  
　　Steve把酒杯放在咖啡桌上。雙手顫抖著，他脫下上衣放到一旁。解開牛仔褲的拉鍊和扣子時他完全不敢看向Loki，牛仔褲和內褲一起滑下他的雙腿。小心脫掉褲子，Steve把所有衣物和外套疊放在一起。他現在一絲不掛地站在Loki面前。假裝自己十分有自信地，Steve重新拿起酒杯坐到一張長凳上。內心深處他等待著Loki的嘲笑，等待著總是會出現的拒絕。即使在有了血清之後，即使在有了這副他從來不覺得屬於自己的身體之後，他仍無法擺脫被拒絕的恐懼。  
  
　　他用喝酒取代詢問Loki這樣好嗎？他想要這些嗎？隨著每一口飲入的液體，他越來越確定他讓自己成了徹底的蠢蛋。  
  
　　但Loki突然露出了微笑。「這的確帶著對稱的美感，甚至可以說是詩意了。」  
  
　　在Steve理解這句話之前，Loki迅速來到他身前，打開Steve的雙腿跪了下來。他差點來不及嚥下口中的紅酒，當Loki低下頭用冰涼的嘴唇刷過他的陰莖。不想弄破酒杯，Steve把它放到一旁的桌上，並鼓起勇氣低頭看向Loki。他看著Loki伸出舌頭，舌尖滑過陰莖頂端然後劃了一圈。  
  
　　Steve只能記得要呼吸。他的雙手探入Loki的頭髮，小心捧著Loki的頭。Loki雙手滑上他的大腿來到胯部，強壯的手指用力摳入他的身體。  
  
　　他這輩子從來沒有這麼快硬起來過。  
  
　　他在Loki張嘴含住他的陰莖時喘息，注視著他臉頰如何因此凹陷下去。這濕熱的感覺比Steve所想像的還要美好。他的臀部晃動，身體渴望在Loki口中衝刺好感受更多。Loki藉著他的動作將他身體往自己方向拉去，Steve不得不往後伸手尋找支撐穩住自己。  
  
　　將頭歪向一邊，他看著Loki的頭上下移動，看著他下巴和頸部的肌理跟著動作。Steve再次伸手探向Loki，手指笨拙地梳著他的頭髮。Loki一隻手撫摩著Steve大腿內側，然後輕輕包握住他的睪丸。Steve完全發不出聲音，控制自己的身體已讓他竭盡全力。Loki抬眼看向他，綠色的雙眼明亮，因為興奮而擴張了瞳孔。他的姆指輕撫拉扯著那處敏感的皮膚。  
  
　　「Loki，」Steve咬牙嘶聲。「我快要射了。」  
  
　　他真的真的十分靠近了。就像是來到了一處懸崖邊，一處無法回頭的地方。他的思緒破碎，覺得自己好像要頭下腳上墜入一座深淵，萬劫不復。  
  
　　這會改變一切，他想著。但他不知道會怎麼改變。  
  
　　Loki的手移動，當他挪開嘴時仍盯著Steve沒有轉開視線。他用舌頭和嘴唇輕輕地含住Steve陰莖頂端，幾乎是太過溫柔地。這讓Steve覺得要痛起來了，身體本能地往前推擠。他握住Loki頭髮的手指用力；他想要壓下Loki的頭讓自己再次完全沒入他口中，但他沒有；相反的，他顫抖著放鬆了手指的力道。  
  
　　他感覺Loki的手指動作著，大腦在感覺到一根手指─還是兩根？─壓向他後方的入口前有一瞬間的驚慌。手指推進Steve身體的同時Loki把Steve的陰莖整個吞入嘴裡，Steve無法相信他居然沒有因此噎到。  
  
　　Steve終於可以呼吸，勉強意識到席捲全身的所有知覺。他能感覺Loki左手用力掐著他的髖部，右手手指用力探入他的身體。這會疼，讓他能清楚意識到發生了什麼，但這些感覺都被Loki口腔的熱度蓋過。這次，他就伸手壓下Loki的頭，讓自己盡可能地深入他的嘴裡。然後他顫抖著到達了高潮，幾乎無法呼吸。無法思考，Steve顫抖著身體感覺到Loki舔淨他皮膚上的每一滴精液和唾液。

　　他想告訴Loki這是他這輩子最無與倫比的高潮，但他只是輕輕梳著Loki的頭髮。雖然身體仍帶著一絲殘餘的快感，Steve卻感到無比的放鬆。Steve跟著Loki站直身體時仍覺得動作有些遲鈍，他的肌肉出於習慣而非刻意地在Loki振翅往上飛時緊緊抓住他。有個硬物緊緊抵著他的下腹部，Steve還來不及想清那是什麼就來到了臥房區的大床邊。  
  
　　然後他也沒有時間可以思考，因為Loki一邊用力地吻住Steve一邊把他往後推向床邊，在Loki的舌上Steve嚐到了自己的味道。半摔在床沿，Steve拉著Loki一起跌跌撞撞地向後往床上退去。Loki雙手忙著拉開自己的牛仔褲拉鍊，Steve扯著褲腰幫他脫下褲子。Loki以非人的速度脫下衣物，然後推倒Steve跨坐在他身上。  
  
　　Steve看著Loki握住自己勃起的陰莖，突然覺得喉嚨一陣乾渴。那裏的皮膚脹紅著，和Loki身體其他部位的白皙膚色形成強烈對比。但當Steve更仔細地觀察，他發現Loki的胸口和頸部微微泛紅，兩頰也浮著紅暈。  
  
　　這個發現讓整件事顯得更真實了些。  
  
　　Steve拿開Loki的手，模仿他的節奏用自己的手愛撫著Loki的興奮。Loki配合Steve的愛撫搖晃著下身，雙手撐在Steve胸膛上。  
  
　　「張開翅膀。」Steve喘著氣低聲開口。  
  
　　Steve無法辨明Loki眼中的情緒，但黑色羽翼張開時他立刻忘了這件事情。熱意開始聚集在腹部，他發現自己的臀部不自覺地往上頂著Loki。他又硬了起來，完全無法自已。  
  
　　Loki蜷起手指，指甲陷入皮膚裡。他身後的翅膀拍動，羽毛也跟著顫動不止。  
  
　　言語卡在Steve喉嚨。他交換著雙手，希望自己能更擅長做這個，做 _所有的一切_ 。有個無以名狀的熾熱事物脹滿他的胸口，那是他想要卻無法用言語述說的，即使他絕望地想這麼做。他抬眼看向Loki，猜測著他是不是能從他臉上看出。也許Loki能看透他，知道他想要的那樣事物是什麼。  
  
　　他注視著那對翅膀張開又闔起，拍動空氣吹過他發熱的肌膚。他再次勃起的陰莖貼著Loki的臀部。  
  
　　「告訴我你想要什麼。」Loki開口，他的聲音沙啞。  
  
　　「我──我不知道。」Steve只能結結巴巴地回答。他在Loki一隻手往身後探去，撫上他的陰莖時呻吟。Loki將他的興奮往自己臀部壓過去，他的陰莖前端碰到Loki的肌膚，有那麼一瞬間好像就要埋進Loki的身體裡。  
  
　　Loki向前傾身，呼吸刷過Steve耳邊。「這是你想要的嗎？」  
  
　　 _沒錯_ ，Steve想著，但其實他還想要更多其他的，更多他沒有字句能敘述的東西。突然發現自己握著Loki陰莖的手如此用力，可能讓他感到疼痛，Steve深呼吸穩住自己放鬆力道。  
  
　　「你，」聲帶像被砂礫磨過。「你想要我這樣做嗎？」如果Loki給出肯定的答案，他一秒都不會遲疑。  
  
　　「是你想要。」Loki在他耳邊低吟。「每次閉上眼你都會看到這個景像─你的陰莖深深進入我的身體。但真正讓你興奮的是這對翅膀，對吧？這對醜陋又反常的翅膀。它們才是你想上我的原因。我是這樣一個怪胎，慘不忍睹的畸形，而這讓你興奮。」  
  
　　 _不，不是這樣，你不是這樣的_ 。Steve在心裡大喊，但他無法移動自己的舌頭。他無法從這一切脫身。指甲刺入他喉嚨底部，往下劃破他的胸膛。他咬著牙呼出一絲痛意，背部因為這陣痛楚向上拱起。  
  
　　他感覺到也聽到Loki的笑聲。「我開始了解你為什麼要來找我了。」  
  
　　Steve重重地吞了口口水。Loki聲音裡有某樣東西讓他覺得害怕，他的心跳快速，汗水流過太陽穴。「我──我想要，」Steve的舌頭打結。  
  
　　「嗯？」Loki揚起雙眉，等待下文。  
  
　　他找不到言語，他知道自己永遠找不到。他想要看到Loki的身體因為釋放而繃緊；他想看到Loki因為高潮而失神的樣子。Steve想要的那麼多，根本無法細細區分出來。  
  
　　他放開Loki的陰莖，伸出雙手環抱住Loki。緊抱著Loki的臀，他沒有出聲地引導他躺上自己的肚子。慢慢地，Steve一隻手滑入Loki的臀縫。當他指尖尋找到那一處緊閉著的肌肉，Loki有一瞬亂了呼吸。他的力道很輕，只是在周圍輕撫。試探性地，他的手指壓向中心，感覺到一股阻力。Steve把Loki的身體往上拉一些，讓他有更大空間來做接下來的事。他的中指進入了Loki，一開始只有一個指節，然後是第二個，然後Steve盡可能地深入。裡面又熱又緊，沒有潤滑劑的幫助，儘管Loki盡力放鬆。  
  
　　Loki的呼吸不穩，陰莖開始滲出液體沾濕Steve的腹部。Steve的中指和食指一起插入時Loki緊緊抓著他們身下的床單。  
  
　　「你好緊。」Steve靠著Loki的頭髮低語。  
  
　　「再深一點。」Loki呻吟著回答。  
  
　　Steve盡可能地深深插入，在Loki體內彎曲扭動著手指，誘哄那些肌肉放鬆。Loki現在全身顫抖著，臀部隨著Steve的手指晃動。  
  
　　「你──你有──」Steve停下，脹紅了臉。  
  
　　Loki突地推開Steve往床外探身，尋找某樣東西。Steve想開口抗議，直到他看見握在Loki手中的小瓶子。當Loki坐回他身上，Steve立刻伸手愛撫他的陰莖。Loki閉上眼，面色潮紅。他打開瓶子，將兩根手指沾滿內容物後蓋回蓋子，把瓶子隨手丟在旁邊。他的手指靈巧地上下撫弄Steve的陰莖，讓它沾滿像是油的東西。  
  
　　Steve才在猜想這樣夠不夠，Loki就扶著Steve的陰莖抬起身體坐下去。剛開始的一點阻力很快消失，Steve感覺自己的前端被緊緊箝住。Loki沒有停止動作，Steve因為陰莖傳來的熱意和壓力喘著氣。他才想開口要Loki放慢動作，他已經將Steve的硬挺完全吞入體內。一動也不敢動，Steve盯著Loki的臉尋找痛苦的跡象。Loki的呼吸粗重，雙手撐在他大腿上，開始小幅度地搖動臀部。  
  
　　墨色翅膀展開用力拍動了一下，鼓動著他們周圍的空氣。Steve帶著崇敬的心情注視這一幕；Loki說的沒錯， _這_ 就是他渴望的。他想像著這樣的景像為自己帶來一次又一次的高潮。  
  
　　Loki張開雙眼，一抹慵懶的微笑在他唇上展開。他身體微微向前，把自己的興奮送到Steve手中。這動作讓Steve從Loki身體裡滑出來了一些，但Loki又緩緩坐了回去。Steve只能努力克制自己。  
  
　　Loki把他的手從自己身上拿開時Steve沒有抗拒，快感充滿全身的現在他根本無法抓住適合的步調。所以他緊緊抓住身旁的床單，看著Loki撫摸自己。他努力想記住Loki的手指如何彎曲如何移動，想記住Loki喜歡怎麼樣的方式，但Loki仍坐在他陰莖上操著他自己，而這粉碎了所有Steve想清醒思考的企圖。  
  
　　他試著深呼吸保持理智，但Loki好像看穿了他的意圖。他加快了速度，蒼白的皮膚上沁著一層薄汗。  
  
　　「Loki。」Steve鯁住呼吸，緊抓著床單的關節發白。  
  
　　Loki睜大了雙眼張開嘴，身後的羽翼用力拍動幾乎要將他帶起，Steve趕緊放開床單緊抱住他。突然掌握了主導權，Steve再也忍不住自己，用力地插入Loki體內。在粗喘聲間他隱隱聽到肉體互相撞擊的聲音，那股陰暗無名的 _渴望_ 又再度充滿他。  
  
　　Loki拱起背嗚咽，灼熱的精液噴灑在Steve胸口。  
  
　　Steve呻吟著─他已經很接近很接近，但還差了那麼一點─然後Loki彎下身伸出手。他的手從Steve胸口下往上滑向頸部時沾滿了精液，指尖輕觸到他的喉結。Loki彎起手指，指甲陷入皮膚，然後使勁往下抓出幾道紅痕。這尖銳的刺痛把Steve推過邊緣，他用力地把自己推入Loki身體裡，眩目的高潮讓他渾身顫抖，失去對外界的知覺。  
  
　　他的理智緩慢回到原處，發現Loki不在他身上，但淺淺的呼吸刷過肩膀讓他知道Loki在他身邊。沒有張開雙眼，Steve轉身把Loki拉進懷裡，柔軟的羽毛輕撫過他的手臂。  
  
　　「我弄痛你了嗎？」Steve沙啞著問，把臉埋進Loki頭髮裡。  
  
　　隨之而來的靜默太過漫長，Steve忍不住張開眼睛看著Loki。他緊閉雙眼呼吸平穩。  
  
　　Steve的手指滑過Loki下背來到臀部，感覺到肌肉在他指下繃緊。「Loki。」  
  
　　Loki終於開口，聲音不知因為睡意還是饜足而低沉。「你給我的痛楚不比我給你的多。」  
  
　　Steve感覺胸膛的傷口抽痛。他想問這件事會不會再來一次，他還有沒有機會把這件事做得更好一些。他還想要更多，那股黑暗怪異的渴求現在平息了，但他知道這不會持續太久。  
  
　　而他也知道自己無法回頭了。  
  
　　稍晚，他留下沉睡的Loki回到下方樓層，撿起衣服穿上。門扉在他靠近時自動打開，Steve輕聲走出去。離天亮還有好幾個鐘頭，走回Stark大樓時沒有人詢問他。電梯裡空無一人，踏進復仇者樓層時迎接他的是一片寂靜。他為此感到慶幸，他沒有準備面對任何人。  
  
　　鏡子裡回望他的是一個陌生人。他輕輕撫上胸口Loki留下的四道抓痕，幾個小時過後它們就會癒合，不留下一絲他做了什麼事的證據。  
  
　　他 _允許_ 自己去做的；他 _渴望_ 著想要做的。  
  
　　他花了一輩子的時間專注在自己本份，專注在大局。有個聲音嘶吼著要他回到職責上別再分心。他淋浴時，整理浴室和起居室時，整理髒衣物和垃圾時聽著這個聲音。他離開房間泡茶時，漫不經心回應JARVIS時，也聽著這個聲音。  
  
　　他抱著一杯肉桂蘋果茶和一本二十世紀歷史書爬上床，茶見底時他也差不多看完了整本書。當他真正放下書，關掉床頭燈躺下，才剛過凌晨兩點。  
  
　　躺在黎明前的黑暗中，很難再注意到那個聲音。但有其他聲音開始浮現，讓他輾轉反側盯著鬧鐘上的數字。  
  
　　當天空亮起時，將有SHIELD會議和新任務等著他；會有人需要保護，會有壞人需要打倒，他將會再成為美國隊長。但在夜晚，躺在一片黑暗中，他痛苦地意識到美國隊長只是他穿上的又一件制服。

　　Steve在接下來兩個禮拜沒再看見Loki。他把那件事趕到腦後，假裝它從未發生過。他專心處理任務帶領隊伍，他們需要他─他們需要美國隊長─而他不能讓他們失望。  
  
　　然後一個任務出了差錯。  
  
　　沒有人死去，但很多人受傷。Steve提不起勇氣看向Natasha，看向她臉頰上被彈片擦出的傷口。  
  
　　「你做得很好，」Fury這麼跟他說。「你今晚救了很多人。」  
  
　　但他完全沒有聽進這句話。他只是想著那些跟隨他走入戰場卻再也沒有離開的人們。  
  
　　他們晚餐叫了外送─這是復仇者的慣例─但食物在Steve嘴裡嚐起來像木屑。其他人的談話聲聽起來如此遙遠，像是他獨自被一扇門隔開。Tony問他怎麼了，Steve推說是震撼彈的錯，然後他想要出門走走透透氣。  
  
　　雖然隱隱知道自己的腳步會走向何處，但發現自己真正站在那個地方仍讓他心裡一沉。Steve一步一步走下階梯，門扉在他想舉手敲門時再次自動打開。走進屋裡讓他聞到一股淡淡的煙味，不是讓人感到不愉快的那種煙味，這個味道讓他想起溫暖的營火。數百支蠟燭搖曳的火光讓黑影隨之舞動，而它們的光芒從未到達這棟屋子的最高處。  
  
　　他在上樓的階梯盡頭脫掉鞋子，把外套掛在金屬扶手上。雖然沒有看到Loki的身影，但Steve知道他就在屋子裡。在樑柱上攀爬跳躍，花了一些時間Steve終於到達了臥房區。那裡空無一人。  
  
　　光芒的閃爍引起他的注意，底下樓層的一些蠟燭被吹熄了。  
  
　　黑暗漸漸包圍過來，Steve不慌不忙地脫掉衣服躺上床，一隻手臂枕在頭下等待著。Loki像貓頭鷹般悄然無聲降落在床尾，不著寸縷，皮膚因為燭光泛著一層金色。  
  
　　Loki雙手按上床鋪，四肢並用緩緩地爬向Steve，他忍不住緊緊盯著黑色翅膀在這過程的擺動。他停下來，伸出舌頭沿著Steve的陰莖下方往上舔去，他的雙眼閃耀著燭火的光芒。Steve閉上眼睛，感受冰涼的嘴唇在他腹部和胸口移動。當Loki距離夠近了，Steve伸手梳過Loki的頭髮。銳利的牙齒囓咬著他的鎖骨，Loki輕扯他的頭髮，讓他轉過頭露出更多脖子。  
  
　　Loki重重咬下他的脖子讓Steve亂了呼吸，他的手滑到Loki背後翅膀的關節處。  
  
　　頸部的疼痛在Loki退開後慢慢消失。「你今晚出現是為了什麼？」  
  
　　Steve因為這句話微微顫抖，他想著究竟是他自己想像還是Loki確實想讓它們聽起來如此的有言外之意和駭人。沒有張開雙眼，Steve轉頭尋找著Loki的雙唇。但緊閉著雙唇的輕啄只讓他覺得不耐而非興奮，所以他忍不住握緊了本來輕撫著Loki頭髮的手。Loki抵著他的嘴唇微笑了下才張嘴讓他探入舌頭。  
  
　　舌頭上突如其來的劇痛讓他驚跳一下張開了雙眼，Loki無聲地笑著，在Steve想開口說些什麼之前再次重重地吻上去。  
  
　　當他們終於喘息著分開時Steve有些不能自已。每次Loki在他肩膀和頸部落下咬痕時，那些痛楚好像要切開他的身體，而盤踞在他胸口那深沉黑暗的東西就更加浮上表面。  
  
　　「哎，隊長啊隊長。」Loki對著他的皮膚低喃。  
  
　　「不要那樣叫我。」Steve被自己語氣的嚴厲嚇到。「我的名字是Steve。」  
  
　　「Steve。」Loki從善如流。他動作優雅地直起上身，跨坐在Steve腰上，膝蓋壓著他的肋骨。他抓住Steve兩隻手腕，拇指緊緊壓著掌根，牙齒擦過他右手腕內側敏感的皮膚，他能想到唯一一個用來形容Loki眼神的詞是調皮。Loki舌尖滑過他剛剛啃咬的地方，這觸感帶給Steve一陣顫慄。  
  
　　有股冰冷的力量拉扯著他的手腕，Loki一放開Steve的手，那股力量便拖著他的手往下固定在床上動彈不得。Steve試探著動了下手腕，然後轉頭看向應該會有繩子或鎖鍊的地方，那裏空無一物。  
  
　　「只是個小技巧。」Loki輕描淡寫地解釋。他坐回Steve身上，不懷好意地打量著他，像是在評估眼前這支冰淇淋甜筒該從哪裡下口。  
  
　　Steve知道自己該抗議，甚至奮力反抗擺脫束縛。但他只是深深吸一口氣，放鬆身體讓自己更陷入床鋪中，將注意力放回Loki身上。他看著Loki的手放在自己身上，他的手指纖長，移動時帶著魅惑人心的優雅。沒多久Steve的眼光被那對翅膀吸引過去，朦朧的燭光只勾勒出它們大致的輪廓，留下無數空白讓他去想像，但撫摸上陰莖的冰涼手指讓他的意識迅速轉回Loki身上。  
  
　　Loki緩緩地把自己的興奮靠上Steve的，讓它們貼在一起然後用長長的手指一起握住。那光滑的觸感，還有迥異於冰涼手指的熱度讓Steve有些頭暈目眩。Loki低下身體時他忍不住挺起上身靠向他。  
  
　　然後是意想不到的冰冷迎接Steve。  
  
　　Loki像是身處寒冬一樣從口中呼出白霧，接觸到皮膚帶來一股灼熱的痛感。Steve倒抽一口氣繃緊身體，扭動著想擺脫漸漸在他胸口蔓生的冰紋。  
  
　　「Loki。」  
  
　　「放鬆一點。」Loki抵著他的胸口安撫，口中呼出更多寒冰。  
  
　　「Loki。」Steve又喊了一次，無法克制的驚恐漸漸升起。當Loki終於抬頭看向他，他的眉頭微微皺起，眼神銳利。  
  
　　「你在害怕。」他沒有再多說什麼。  
  
　　Steve努力壓下那股驚恐。「我不喜歡冰。」  
  
　　Loki輕哼，微微歪著頭。「這提醒了你被冰凍時消失的那些歲月。」  
  
　　「我只是不喜歡冰。」Steve固執地反駁。他不是來這裡討論他的過去；他是為了遺忘過去，為了遺忘他曾經是誰和現在是誰而來的。  
  
　　一抹狡詐的笑容在Loki臉上出現，他的嘴唇覆著一層薄冰和淡淡的藍色。他移動身體，往Steve下腹挪去。  
  
　　「Loki。」這是冰冷的嘴唇覆上他的陰莖時Steve唯一能說出口的話，寒冷的刺痛和同等的歡愉一時充斥了他的意識。他咬緊牙關忍住一聲尖叫，Loki用力把他壓在床上，Steve發現自己的腳踝也和手腕一樣被綁住了。  
  
　　他能感覺到薄冰在他身上蔓延開來。  
  
　　他顫抖著，不確定自己要因為這些感官刺激而高潮還是休克。另一陣寒意進入他的身體，是Loki的手指，讓他全身僵硬。當他要開口乞求Loki停止這一切的時候，有股新的感覺抓住了他。但它迅速消失，然後又再次出現。每次這感覺消失時，Steve發現自己期待著更多，然後不自覺地壓向Loki的手。覆在他身上的薄冰發出破裂的聲音，因為他弓起身體扭動著手腳，但不是為了想要掙開那些束縛。他感覺到Loki在笑著，然後陰莖上那股震動把他推過高潮邊緣。他射在Loki嘴裡，覆在身上的冰層碎開。之後覆在他身上的冰冷感覺迅速消逝，當Steve喘著氣低頭看向自己身體，除了一些水氣他沒有看到任何冰塊的蹤跡。  
  
　　「看，」Loki輕聲說著。「寒冷不總是只有帶來恐懼。」  
  
　　Steve手腳上的壓力消失，他坐起身體靠向背後的牆，呼吸仍有些不順暢。「魔法，那是魔法對吧？」  
  
　　Loki側躺著伸展身體。「我的眾多天賦之一。」他聲音裡的苦澀多於驕傲。  
  
　　Steve在這時才真正意識到自己是陷入了什麼樣的狀況裡。擁有一名數百歲且經驗豐富的愛人是一回事，但擁有一名數百歲且經驗豐富又會 _魔法_ 的愛人是完全另一回事了。他試著在口乾舌燥又昏昏欲睡時對此認真思考，他早該知道和Loki發生關係是很危險的，在各種意義上。  
  
　　但他如果對自己足夠誠實，那正是他會來到這裡的部分原因。  
  
　　仔細考慮自己想說出的話之前Steve就強迫自己的舌頭動起來。「你會得到什麼？」  
  
　　Loki用不可思議的表情看著他。「我以為這很明顯了。」  
  
　　「我沒辦法──做任何像那樣的事。我沒辦法從呼吸製造冰雪。你是我的第一個──在很多方面，可以說是所有事情。」Steve揉著額頭好像那樣能讓他的思緒清晰。「我要怎麼──你想要我做什麼？我從來沒有──我是說，我沒、沒有很多經驗。事實上，完全沒有。」  
  
　　再一次的，Loki用神似鳥類的神情對他眨了眨眼睛。「你很在意不能取悅我。」  
  
　　「我當然在意。」雖然這樣回應，但他其實不太肯定這是他想要表達的。  
  
　　他能確定的是，當Loki碰觸他時，他能把腦中的聲音趕走，那道一直要他向前走還有專住在 _工作_ 上的聲音。那個讓他人受傷或失去生命的 _工作_ 。  
  
　　Loki示意他靠近，Steve只遲疑了一瞬便躺回床上，Loki不發一語地緊緊靠到他身邊。Steve身體因為和溫度無關的原因顫抖著。黑色的翅膀溫柔包覆住他們兩人，擋住了燭光，他驚訝地發現周遭溫度變得十分溫暖。  
  
　　Loki的嘴唇在他低聲說話時擦過Steve耳邊。「留下來，到日出為止。這就可以取悅我。」  
  
　　他舔了舔嘴唇，用力嚥下喉嚨的乾澀，然後才有辦法開口。「好。」他靜靜躺在床上，聽著Loki的呼吸，感覺著羽毛的輕拂。  
  
　　他幾乎可以忘記到了明天，他又必須再次成為美國隊長。

 

＊＊

  
　　間隔不到一個禮拜，Steve又來到Loki的家門前。  
  
　　沒有任何事情出問題，但Steve仍覺得自己就要在這個不需要他的世界裡溺死了。當美國隊長這件事的意義和以前完全不同；而現在這個他不想要的身份正一點一點地，把他吞吃殆盡。  
  
　　美國和從前不再一樣。  
  
　　爬上樓梯把外套掛在金屬扶手上時他聞到食物烹煮的香氣。蠟燭被點燃，酒杯裡盛著酒，Steve猜想著Loki是怎麼知道他會出現。他聽著聲音猜測廚房在更高的樓層，沿著樑柱找出攀爬跳躍的路徑並不困難。當他到達目的地，有些驚訝地看到Loki站在爐子前，攪拌著鍋裡光是香氣就讓人食指大動的料理。  
  
　　「水槽旁邊的櫃子裡有盤子。在右邊。」Loki頭也不回地指示。  
  
　　Steve拿出盤子，試著不要太過用力地盯著Loki。他很快地找到餐具，還有一籃剛出爐的麵包捲，應該是要在晚餐吃的。Steve小心翼翼在吧檯桌上擺好兩人份的餐具，然後坐上椅子等待。他看向Loki烹煮餐點只穿著牛仔褲和圍裙的背影，這形象─如此人性─和他在SHIELD簡報會議上出現的照片根本是兩個極端，如此不和諧的對比。  
  
　　「還有什麼我可以幫忙的嗎？」他尷尬地開口問。  
  
　　Loki轉身，一隻手拿著平底鍋。「已經好了。」他姿態優雅地將料理擺上兩個盤子，然後把平底鍋放回爐上。  
  
　　Steve研究自己面前的義大利麵，番茄醬汁加上蔬菜和肉片，撲鼻而來的香料氣味他並不認識，但這沒有阻止他對這盤佳餚垂涎三尺。他抬頭看著Loki脫掉圍裙坐到他對面的位置。  
  
　　「謝謝。」Steve道謝，一邊覺得自己不夠週到。如果早知道有晚餐，他就會帶一瓶酒或是其他禮物過來了。  
  
　　Loki微微翹起一邊嘴角，但轉瞬即逝。「在感謝我之前你可能想先嚐嚐它的味道。」  
  
　　「聞起來很美味。」Steve拿起叉子向食物進攻，努力想同時叉起一塊蘿蔔和一塊肉。將食物放入口中後，在味蕾上綻放的滋味讓他張大了眼睛，和聞起來完全不一樣，也和他平時所吃到的調味大不相同。「這真的超好吃！」Steve忍不住就著滿口的食物讚嘆，Loki的小小微笑又回到臉上。  
  
　　他們之後在沉默中進食，Steve心無旁鶩地品嚐料理的風味。他差點就要開口問Loki這份料理的食譜，知道大廈裡的其他人也會同樣愛上這道美食。但他也同樣想要保有一份只屬於他和Loki間的事物，想要另一個他能好好收藏起來的祕密。在大廈裡，在他必須當美國隊長的那個地方，他的生活毫無隱私。總是有JARVIS或SHIELD在監控著他，然後還有媒體的緊追不捨，再來就是必須成為一個模範榜樣的壓力。  
  
　　他不只是一名英雄，他是 _美國_ 的英雄。  
  
　　因為嘴裡塞滿食物，在Loki為他送上第二盤義大利麵時Steve只能點頭感謝。他第二盤食物吃到一半，Loki就清空自己盤子拿到流理台，回到桌邊時手上多了兩杯酒。  
  
　　Loki神態慵懶地轉動著酒杯，在吧檯椅和餐桌邊伸展著修長的四肢。「我今晚想要上你。把我深深埋進你的體內，讓你身上的每一個地方都屬於我。」他慢慢啜飲杯中的酒液，雙眼瞬也不瞬緊盯著Steve。  
  
　　Steve必須用力提醒自己記得呼吸，艱難地吞下口中的食物，因為瞬間覺得喉嚨有東西鯁著。「你是說你想要……」他沒有辦法把話說完，因為局促和興奮而燒紅了臉。  
  
　　「沒錯。」Loki在Steve努力想要說出剩下的句子時回答。把玻璃酒杯放到桌上，Loki離開椅子，繞過桌子站到Steve背後。雙手溫柔地放到Steve肩上，Loki有力的手指按摩著掌下的肌肉。  
  
　　舔了舔嘴唇，Steve拿過自己的酒杯，一口氣灌下一大半。他瞬間覺得坐立不安。  
  
　　Loki低下身，在Steve耳邊輕聲安撫。「放輕鬆。」  
  
　　Loki沿著他耳邊吻下肩膀時Steve閉上了雙眼，牙齒擦過肌膚的銳利觸感讓他忍不住顫抖。Loki的一隻手滑過身側來到腹部，然後繼續往下到Steve腿間，拉扯著丹寧布料。  
  
　　「現在？在這裡？」他希望自己的聲音不是太過拔尖。  
  
　　「對。」Loki的呼吸在他耳邊吹拂。  
  
　　他能感覺自己的身體回應著Loki的每一下撫弄。他遲疑著將身體往後靠向Loki，努力不要想著逃跑並放鬆自己。  
  
　　「站起來。」  
  
　　Steve聽從著指令，Loki移動吧檯椅讓他面對椅子時他又紅了臉。「我要做什麼？」他的聲音聽起來比剛剛還要高。  
  
　　「抓著椅子然後放鬆。」Loki的手放到Steve背上，輕輕施力讓他彎下身體。  
  
　　Steve緊緊抓著木頭椅子兩邊，這彎下身體的姿勢讓他清楚感受到Loki壓向自己臀部。在感覺到慢慢壓到臀部上的是Loki興奮的勃起後，他心跳也忍不住加快了。衣服被往上推到胸口附近，背上冒起了一片雞皮疙瘩。他在Loki順著他的脊椎舔吻時顫慄。他感覺到Loki的愛撫來到下半身，他的牛仔褲被迅速解開，那些靈活的手指鑽進衣服和皮膚之間的空間。Steve靠向那些手指，他已經興奮到覺得開始痛了。  
  
　　「你確定？」Loki把他的牛仔褲褪到腳踝時Steve問道。「真的要在這裡做？」  
  
　　「我現在就想要你。」這是Loki的回應，他的雙手在Steve大腿上徘徊。  
  
　　「喔……好。」Steve努力不要再跳針這個問題，他緊抓著椅子到關節發白。  
  
　　Loki的觸摸很溫柔，他姆指輕觸Steve後方的入口，手掌覆著他右邊的臀部。「你的第一次會有些不舒服，也有可能會痛。」  
  
　　盤踞在Steve胸口的 _那東西_ 抽動。「我……我會沒事的。」  
  
　　像是有冰水淋到他身上，一陣突如其來的冰寒讓他驚跳一下。Loki的手輕輕撫上他背後，像是要試著安撫他。他再次伸手握住Steve的勃起，手上覆著一層透明的液體─Steve完全不曉得那是什麼─然後毫不費力地上下滑動。他忍不住隨著Loki的動作搖動著下身，感覺到Loki拉開自己的牛仔褲拉鍊。他低頭咬著下唇，感覺到Loki手指進入自己時他微微抽氣。  
  
　　在潤滑劑的幫助下，他沒有感覺到疼痛，努力放鬆讓自己適應手指在身體進出的感覺。當增加到兩根手指時他感覺到一瞬間的痛，但並非不愉快。他時不時地感覺到Loki的陰莖碰到自己身上，每次都讓他因期待而繃緊了身體。他感覺到loki轉動了下手，一陣快感貫穿了他的身體。他往後壓向Loki，想要再次感受那陣愉悅，他勃起的陰莖隨著每次Loki手指的進出抽動著。  
  
　　「腳打開一點。」Loki輕聲指示，手伸到他兩腿間。  
  
　　Steve努力張開眼睛，低頭看著Loki的興奮滑進自己雙腿中間，摩擦著他的睪丸的方式讓他哽住了呼吸。這景像如此魅惑心智，他發現自己忍不住配合著Loki的動作前後搖動著身體。他能感覺到loki在他背上落下親吻時唇上的微笑。  
  
　　「如此熱切。」Loki抵著他的皮膚低語，手指插得更深了一點。「當你覺得這樣還不夠時讓我知道。」  
  
　　Steve一開始不明白他的意思。他還在努力想分辨他所感覺到的一切；Loki的陰莖在他腿間進出、Loki埋在他身體裡的手指、壓在他腹上的修長手指，指甲微微陷入了皮膚。Loki的手握住他的陰莖，在敏感的皮膚上打著圈愛撫時Steve暫停了呼吸。這些感受加起來幾乎讓他滅頂，Steve努力提醒自己記得呼吸，想要往前戳動的同時也掙扎著想要往後迎向那些手指。  
  
　　「Loki。」他喘著氣，因為Loki的手指一次又一次撫過體內的某個點而顫抖。  
  
　　「更多？」  
  
　　「對。」Steve努力給出一個回應，因為突然間Loki的手指不再能滿足他，他不明白但他就是 _知道_ 。  
  
　　「一開始可能會痛，放鬆。」  
  
　　胸口下的 _東西_ 因為這個 _可能_ 而興奮，他把注意力從這移開。然後Loki的手指抽走，他因為失落和期待而渾身疼痛。很快地他感覺到Loki勃起的頂端抵著自己的入口。Loki雙手扶著他臀部兩旁，一開始只是輕輕扶著，然後他加大了力道。  
  
　　Loki推進他身體時Steve忍不住一聲痛呼，因為真的很痛。痛楚之外他還感覺到一陣灼熱。每推進一點似乎都比之前還要更痛。  
  
　　「Loki，慢一點……太多了。」他喘著氣，因為痛楚想要縮回身體。  
  
　　Loki的回應是將自己推得更深，直到Steve覺得自己要被撕裂。額頭用力抵著椅面，Steve努力平穩自己的呼吸。當Loki停下動作一小會，Steve想著這痛處應該會漸漸消失，但當Loki又開始慢慢前後移動時，一股新生的銳利痛楚遍佈他全身。Loki伸手握住Steve的陰莖，配合自己的動作上下滑動。  
  
　　在痛苦和歡愉間掙扎著，Steve慶幸自己能緊抓著某樣東西。漸漸地，他發現身體一點一點地適應了Loki，痛楚漸漸消退，雖然不是絕對的舒適，但他也不覺得不舒服。  
  
　　他希望自己能看到Loki的臉，想像著看到他臉頰上的紅暈，和舌尖微微探出牙齒的樣子。他腦中的影像在意識到Loki正深深埋在他體內，然後將要在他體內釋放的時後迅速轉回現實。他推高身體放開椅子，往後靠向Loki胸膛。Steve轉頭，一隻手把Loki的頭壓向自己，重重地吻上Loki嘴唇。身體角度的改變讓Loki只能轉動臀部而非前後戳刺，Steve感覺體內的某個部位被拉扯，讓他幾乎要棄械投降。  
  
　　Loki吸吮著Steve的舌頭和下唇，再加上輕輕的嚙咬。「成為你的第一個是……如此完美。」他對著Steve的唇低語。  
  
　　當Loki推著他的肩膀讓他恢復姿勢時Steve沒有抗拒，他低下頭再度抓著椅子。他的下背和腿開始緊繃；Loki往前推進時他也用力將自己往後送去。  
  
　　第一個巴掌讓他忍不住驚跳，右邊臀部傳來的刺痛讓他張大了眼，在他意識到發生了什麼之前Loki又打了他一下。他幾乎要開口阻止Loki，燒紅了臉，但突然間他的勃起開始疼痛，然後他意識到自己期待著Loki的手再次落下。Loki的戳刺變得更加快速，他的手掌隨著每一次衝刺打在Steve身上。  
  
　　Steve在Loki放開自己的勃起時差點往前跌去，他的陰莖就這樣被晾在他雙腿間，因為快感脹痛著。他的身體不停顫抖。他感覺到Loki轉動臀部，一次又一次地摩擦到那個部位。每次動作都伴隨著Loki的巴掌，直到痛楚和快感混和他再也不能分辨。Steve感覺到自己的肌肉繃緊，他已經如此靠近。Loki的左手回到他的勃起，從下往上撫弄，一次。在第二次時他的右手重重打上Steve的皮膚。  
  
　　那是最後一根稻草，Steve在痛楚的愉悅中高潮，緊抓著椅子，他射在Loki手中和地板上。  
  
　　攤在吧檯椅上，他身手抓住桌子邊緣，試著在Loki的戳刺中穩住自己。一只酒杯翻倒在桌上滾動，裡面的酒液灑到Steve背上。Loki的手指深深掐入Steve身側，伴隨著一聲呻吟的是無法辨別的字詞。他把自己深深埋進Steve體內，環抱著Steve胸膛，像是想要把自己留在這個地方。  
  
　　Steve不知道是不是自己想像出Loki在自己體內高潮時陰莖的抽動，還是這是真實的感覺。他伸手握住Loki的手，讓他們的手指緊緊交纏，再次推高身體向後靠向Loki。Loki的嘴唇有汗水和鹽的味道，他的氣息甜美，像是剛剛喝下的酒液。Loki退出他身體，濃稠灼熱的液體流下他大腿內側時Steve忍不住縮了下身體。  
  
　　「待著別動。」Loki吻著他。  
  
　　Steve不情願地放開Loki，突然覺得十分寒冷。他把酒杯扶正，Loki遞給他一塊黑色抹布。當他擦乾淨自己肩上和桌上的酒漬，Loki拿著一條濕毛巾回來。  
  
　　「哇！」Steve因為毛巾覆上自己大腿內側而驚跳，但Loki只是露出一個壞笑。  
  
　　他把Steve拉進一個擁抱，並給他一個長長的深吻。他的手往下移，毛巾擦過Steve仍敏感腫痛的入口。Steve能感覺到Loki留在他身上的掌印，像是隔了一天後的曬傷。  
  
　　「感覺如何？」Loki溫柔地問，他的雙眼在昏暗的燭光下明亮。  
  
　　Steve吞了口口水，覺得有些窘迫。「我們可以再做一次那個。過些時候。」他感覺胸口的那個 _東西_ 在Loki的手指輕輕放上他臀部的鈍痛時扭動。  
  
　　「恐怕你的晚餐已經冷掉了。」Loki的語氣裡有一絲愉悅。  
  
　　Steve突然覺得有些尷尬，趕緊拉下自己的衣服，意識到掛在腳踝處的牛仔褲和內褲。Loki已經穿好自己的褲子，除了臉頰上的一點紅暈，看起來完全不受剛剛那場性愛的影響。「呃，這裡有……淋浴間嗎？」  
  
　　Loki把毛巾丟進水槽。「在樓下，水要花點時間才會熱。」  
  
　　「好。」Steve看著Loki走向廚房平台邊緣，翅膀在他跨過邊緣時張開，然後他消失身影。  
  
　　穿上褲子，努力了一番才拉上拉鍊。他坐回桌邊吃掉剩下的晚餐，雖然冷了仍不減美味。吃完後，他把盤子和兩個酒杯放到流理台。躍下廚房到下一層樓時聽到水流聲，Steve跟著燭火往水聲傳來的方向走去。  
  
　　浴室和他想像的完全不一樣。  
  
　　一邊牆上有鏡子和洗手台，馬桶嵌進一個凹陷處。牆上有更多的蠟燭，在鏡中反射著光芒。淋浴間佔去了大部份空間，上方的水管接了六個蓮蓬頭。地板上的排水孔有水打轉著流下去。在看到水流滑下Loki不著寸縷的身體時Steve被釘在原地。水花在他的羽毛上濺開，反射著燭光像是成千上百的閃亮鑽石。  
  
　　突然覺得喉嚨發緊，Steve脫下身上的衣物，折好放在洗手台邊。當他走近Loki，終於忍不住伸出手輕撫一邊羽翼。  
  
　　Loki轉頭看他，水珠滑下他的鼻尖和臉頰，打濕他的頭髮。  
  
　　「你是如此美麗。」Steve輕聲說著，指尖仍輕撫著黑色羽毛。當Loki轉身把他拉進水柱下時他沒有抵抗。  
  
　　他的思緒落在遙遠的地方，除了感覺身體所接觸到的一切，無法再做其它思考。他把額頭靠在Loki脖子旁。從離開冰天雪地以來，他從沒有感覺到真正的溫暖，沒有真正的活著；就好像他有一個最重要的部份被留在那無盡的寒冷中沒有帶回來。理智上他知道不是那麼一回事。他腦海裡的那個聲音─那個 _美國隊長_ 的聲音─一直告訴他，他所需要的就是專注，就是向前走去，就是把職責完成。  
  
　　「Loki，」他低聲開口。他舔了下嘴唇，嚐到水中淡淡的金屬氣味。「你能看到它，對不對？」  
  
　　Loki的回答經過小心斟酌。「看到什麼？」  
  
　　「在我身體裡的…那個 _東西_ 。」在這個瞬間，他覺得自己比在性愛中更加赤裸和脆弱。「你能看到它而且…而且你知道那是什麼，對吧。」  
  
　　強壯的手指覆上他的脖子，如此堅定，這怪異地讓他感到安慰。「我會給你你需要的。」  
  
　　Steve鬆了一口氣，洗刷過他全身的寬慰完全在他意料之外。他笨手笨腳地在Loki的引導下洗完澡。當他們兩人都弄乾淨了，Steve把衣服留在洗手台邊，直接讓Loki把他們兩人帶回臥房。蠟燭一支接一支地熄滅。羽毛包覆著他形成一個黑暗又溫暖的繭，Loki的手腳搭在他身上。當Loki開口說話時他已經快要睡著了。  
  
　　「如果你的復仇者發現你的祕密該怎麼辦？如果他們發現你把自己獻給他們的敵人。」他的語氣沒有憤怒或苦澀，只有悠閒的挑逗。  
  
　　Steve想著這是不是吸引Loki的部份。如果他聲音裡有一絲勝利的喜悅，他不認為自己能為此感到憤怒。一個人類實在是算不上試圖統治星球失敗的賠償金，就算那個人是美國隊長。他不知道其他人會怎麼反應。把他關起來，有可能；拿走他的制服和盾牌，十分有可能。  
  
　　也許他們會試著把他從他自己身邊救出來。  
  
　　「他們也許會想要在旁邊觀賞。」他的虛張聲勢換來一陣輕笑，Loki讓自己更靠近他一點。  
  
　　當他閉上雙眼，他知道自己明天晚上會再回來。還有之後的晚上。  
  
　　隨著每個夜晚過去，留下來這件事越來越容易。  
  
　　忘記美國隊長曾經是誰這件事越來越容易。  
  



End file.
